Presently, most of the businesses are supported by software applications. Software applications have become an indispensible means to handle one or more processes of any organization. For instance, a bank has software applications for almost all kind of processes, such as net banking, loans, and bank check issuance.
Such software applications are developed by engineers who understand the processes of the required business and implement the solutions in the form of codes. Further, similar to a typical product manufactured in an automobile factory, these end products, i.e., software applications, also have to be tested for inconsistencies and errors. Typically, various Information Technology-Enabled Service (ITES) companies perform a thorough testing of the software applications prior to finalizing them for delivery.
Currently, companies have realized the need for an independent testing team. They have started formulating various processes and guidelines to ensure a thorough testing of software applications. All companies formulate their own set of processes and guidelines to ensure the quality of testing. It becomes important for a software-developing organization to ensure that its testing practice is robust and helps such companies to achieve their business objectives. Immature or inconsistent testing practices may impact the quality of software application negatively and can affect their business revenue. Thus, it becomes important for the companies to evaluate and benchmark these practices with those of the industry to bring in continuous improvement.
There are a few solutions/models available in the market that help a particular organization evaluate its maturity level with respect to software testing. These models facilitate the organization in understanding various other steps that need to be followed to enhance its testing capabilities or testing rating. However, these models guide the organization only from a generic perspective, i.e., holistically, and provide a bird-eye view about the adopted current testing level. Thus, most of the times such organizations fail to understand ground-level measures that are needed to improve testing procedures. Most of these models do not help the testing organizations evaluate their current behaviors, also referred to as behavior patterns of the testers/testing organization, to analyze the key weakness and to improve in those areas.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system to determine the testing organization's maturity in a robust manner. The method should enable the testing organization to understand measures that should be implemented at the ground level than at the holistic one. Further, the method and system should provide a robust mechanism of objectively calculating the testing organization's maturity level based on the behaviors exhibited by the organization. The method should help the organizations to focus on their key dimensions and strengthen the maturity of these dimensions.